


She's Too Tiny For So Much Pressure

by Annide



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Lizzie goes on a rant about Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	She's Too Tiny For So Much Pressure

“I can’t stand it anymore. Everywhere you go it’s ‘Hope Mikaelson this’ and ‘Hope Mikaelson that’. Everyone wants to be her friend and be around her. Just because she saved the school once or twice.”

“Kind of a big deal-”

“I’m not finished.” Lizzie snapped. “You can’t even get a minute alone with her without someone interrupting, what if I had something important to tell her? Something I’d rather not share with others?”

“Like how you have a crush on her?”

Lizzie stopped pacing and turned toward MG who sat on the couch, poorly pretending to read a comic book as he watched her with what she could only describe as a condescending stare. Did he really just say what she thought he’d said?

“What? No, I don’t... Stop messing with me, I’m trying to make a point. And why do we always have to go to her when there’s a problem anyway? Don’t you think it’s screwed up that the safety of this school seems to rely on a teenage girl instead of, I don’t know, its teachers? Just because she’s the tribrid and has been through a lot before doesn’t change the fact she’s just a teenager like any of us. She’s too tiny for so much pressure. Without counting the fact that maybe some of us would like to be given a chance to prove ourselves and do the saving for once.”

“Wow, and here I thought witches needed to breathe, but here you are monologuing in a single breath.”

“Will you stop?”

“When will you admit that you like her? You’re jealous of all the attention she gets because you want her to notice you and only you. It’s blatantly obvious.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them prevented Lizzie from answering. They both turned to see who stood at the entrance of the living room. Lizzie’s face went blank at the sight of Hope. How long had she been there?

“You guys do know we can hear you out there, right? I mean, Lizzie, your voice really carries.”

“Are you calling me loud?”

“I’m not, not calling you loud.”

They didn’t see MG use his vampire speed all that often, but it seemed the way this conversation was headed was enough to make him disappear. Lizzie rolled her eyes at the ruffling of paper they could hear as he went.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“You think I’m tiny and too much pressure is put on me.”

“Oh, that much. You know I didn’t mean-”

“You’re right though. It is a lot of pressure. If only I had a giant witch to help me carry it. But where ever would I find someone like that?”

Hope’s eyes glistened in the light of the fire. She was wearing that smile Lizzie loved so much, the one that had the power to make her melt anytime she saw it. That, paired with the defiant tone she used, felt like a dare and Lizzie couldn’t resist it. She walked closer, so close she could feel Hope’s breath on her skin as she towered over her.

“I’d be willing.”

“Is that you admitting you like me like MG said or just a friendly offer for support?”

“You really can’t spend more than a few minutes without getting on my nerves, can you?”

She didn’t leave enough time for Hope to respond. She cupped her face in her hands, lifted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her. She herself pulled forward as Hope wrapped her arms around her waist. This was really happening. She was kissing Hope Mikaelson. Of all the people Hope could’ve been with, she’d chosen Lizzie. And that felt better than any other feeling in the world.


End file.
